Modern satellite communication systems provide a pervasive and reliable infrastructure to distribute voice, data, and video signals for global exchange and broadcast of information. These satellite communication systems have emerged as a viable option to terrestrial communication systems. Users in a shared access broadband network may be spread over a large geographical area and they may access the shared bandwidth from an access point (e.g., terminal) to an aggregation point, such as a network gateway. An operator on that shared access broadband network may provide, for example, internet services to one or more groups of users that subscribe to bandwidth from the operator. Such a group of terminals may, for example, be an enterprise with terminals in multiple geographical locations, or a virtual network operator (VNO) that provides internet services to users in a large geographic area.
Consider, for example, a digital video broadcast satellite network such as a DVBS-2 based geosynchronous earth orbit satellite network. DVB-S2 is a digital television broadcast standard developed by the DVB project (an industry consortium), and ratified by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) envisioned for broadcasting services, interactive services including Internet access, and data content distribution. Signals transmitted on the forward channel may be based on the DVB-S2 standard, while signals transmitted on the return channel may be based on the Internet Protocol over Satellite (IPoS) standard. In such a network, the IP layer and link gateway may be referred to as the IP gateway (IPGW) and the satellite gateway (SGW), respectively. The data stream may be broadcast to remote network nodes such as Very Small Aperture Terminals (VSATs). In the return direction on a satellite network, multiple VSATs may share one inroute with a certain amount of bandwidth when transmitting data. A bandwidth allocation module can manage and allocate bandwidth on the return channel.